1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the present application relates to an organic light emitting display device of a micro-cavity structure which is adapted to reduce power consumption and enhance light efficiency by adjusting the distance between organic emission layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume are being developed to overcome the deficiencies and disadvantages of cathode ray tube (CRT).
Among the various types of flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device is a type of self-luminous device that does not require a separate light source, unlike the LCD device. As such, the organic light emitting display device is easy to manufacture in thinner and lighter weight configurations. Also, the organic light emitting display device can be manufactured through a simplified procedure. Moreover, the organic light emitting display device has other beneficial features such as low driving voltage, high light efficiency, wide viewing angle, and so on. In accordance therewith, the organic light emitting display device is being spotlighted as a next generation display device.
The organic light emitting display device includes organic light emitting diodes corresponding to self-luminous elements. The organic light emitting diode includes an emission layer formed between two electrodes. Such an organic light emitting diode generates excitons by injecting electrons and holes into the emission layer through an electron injection electrode (i.e., a cathode) and a hole injection electrode (i.e., an anode) and recombining the electrodes and the holes within the emission layer. Also, the organic light emitting diode emits light when the excitons are transitioned from an excited state into a ground state.
The organic light emitting display device using the organic light emitting diode can be classified into a top-emission mode device, a bottom-emission mode device, and a dual-emission mode device according to the light emission directions. Also, the organic light emitting display device can be divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type.
In order to display an image, the organic light emitting display device can apply scan signals, data signals, and supply voltages to a plurality of sub-pixels, which are arranged in a matrix shape, and enable selected sub-pixels to emit light.
Recent demands for higher definition organic light emitting display devices has resulted in an increase the number of pixels per the unit area of a display panel. As such, each of the pixels has a higher brightness specification.
However, the brightness of the organic light emitting display device depends on the current driven through the organic light emitting diode. When operating the organic light emitting display device in a high current level, the power consumption and the life span of the organic light emitting display device may suffer.